BETRAYALS
by Inflamed
Summary: The sequel to 'COMMAND DECISION' Please read and review


THIS STORY CONTAINS THE CHARACTER OF LT.CATHY CONNERS FROM THE FILM VERSION AND IS NOT THE SAME STORY UNIVERSE OF THE GAMMA SERIES BY LINDA DELANY AND JANE DAFFRON.  
  
  
BETRAYALS  
By  
Cindy Kimura  
  
Lee Crane's face was drawn and taut. The most recent cruise aboard the Seaview had been arduous. He had almost lost two men and was ready to relax. He unlocked the door to his house and picked up the mail from the floor. He inhaled the wax on his wood floor, home. He was still in his uniform as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first top buttons of his shirt as he set down his duffle bag. He closed the door and leaned his head against the cool wood.   
  
His bills paid by an electronic service he looked through the mail for any personal correspondence. A large manila envelope caught his eyes; addressed to Captain Lee Crane. He found it unusual since all this type of mail went to the Institute. There was no return address and he didn't know the writing. The envelope was an 8 x 111/2 standard and weighed under a pound. He turned the envelope upside down and held it to the fading sunlight. It appeared to be normal. He set down his other junk mail and keys on the coffee table. He then proceeded to open it up very cautiously, he had enemies.   
  
He put it down on the table and used a long metal letter opener. He slid it carefully under the flap. He reached in and pulled out a manila file folder, marked Lt. Cathy Connors and stamped on the front TOP SECRET. Every instinct told him to immediately put the folder in his shredder but he couldn't help himself. It had been a very painful year.   
  
He sat the folder down on the coffee table and carried his duffle into his bedroom. Lee methodically unpacked and stowed away his gear and put the dirty clothes in a hamper. Anything to keep his mind off of the folder. The file folder nagged him. It had been over two years since Cathy's death. What worried him was who sent it and why? He was a trained agent and knew all the ins and outs of espionage, the mind games and all the other things you do to undermine your enemy.  
  
Lee had a two-week break between missions. Being Captain of a sub did have its privileges. Besides for the last year he had buried himself in his work. Thankful Seaview was a private sub on active duty to the U.S. Navy and not the real Navy. His only plans were to get together sometime with Chip, his XO and good friend. Suddenly that didn't seem important, all his feelings he had buried when Cathy died were slowly coming back to him. He went over to his phone on his computer desk. He picked up the phone and dialed Chip.  
  
Chip's machine picked up. "Chip. Lee. Something's come up and I won't be able to get together as planned. I will however see you for our normal dinner before our next cruise," Lee explained. Leaving the message he hung up and looked at the folder. Before he sat down he went to his small wet bar and poured two fingers of scotch in a small glass tumbler and added ice. He twirled the golden amber liquid, took a swallow and a deep breath and sat the drink back on the bar.  
  
Lee sat down on his brown overstuffed couch; he opened the file and held his breath. He now realized he was looking at the dossier Admiral Nelson had when Nelson had told him about Cathy being a red agent. He closed his eyes, still remembering Cathy's screams of pain as the bullets tore through her on that weekend so long ago in the mountains.  
  
As he read through it, his hazel eyes got narrower and his heart quickened. Nelson had held back some very important information. He had always trusted the Admiral implicitly, until now. Their relationship had been a bit uneven after Cathy's death until recently.  
  
Reading page after page, he wondered what other valuable information Nelson had kept from him on previous missions. Not that it mattered, he hadn't cared either way. But what hurt most was in the dossier. It named Cathy's control and he knew the man very well. He had dealt with the enemy agent in other missions and knew what a cold-blooded bastard the man was. Lee had had many chances to kill this man and now regretted every one.  
  
He read how Cathy had been blackmailed into becoming an agent; her family had been in danger of being killed by agents of the state. She had had no choice but to comply. Why the Admiral had never told him worried him. Couldn't they have found a way to save Cathy's family and Cathy too? Lee finished the file and set the file on his lap and closed his eyes.  
  
When he was tired, just before he fell asleep he could still hear her laughter and feel the caress of her hand. It had been more than a year ago that she had been killed, an eternity and lifetime ago. His life was now filled with work aboard the Seaview and dangerous ONI missions. Chip, his friend, had called him reckless, but then again he had never told him the real reason of Cathy's death. Not really sure why he couldn't trust his friend, perhaps he was embarrassed or he didn't want to think of her anymore but that was history now, or so he thought. He put the folder back on the coffee table and looked out through his sliding glass door and watched as the ocean waves gently caressed the beach and the fading sunset made gold sparkles on the water.   
  
His hands clasped in his lap, he had to make a decision. Someone had purposely sent this file, as a trap or perhaps as a gauntlet. He had been getting closer and closer to the power behind the recent attacks around the world. Every fiber in his being screamed out revenge for Cathy's needless death. Perhaps if he had known this information, Cathy would still be alive today. He cursed Nelson under his breath and headed to his bedroom. He had some unfinished business to take care of.  
  
  
XXXXXXXX  
  
Chip Morton knocked harder on Lee Crane's door. His blue jeans swished as he rocked from side to side. He put his hands in his leather jacket to warm them up, took them out and knocked again. The light blue polo shirt did nothing to keep out the fog-shrouded house, his leather deck shoes squeaked on the concrete porch.  
  
"Lee, Lee. It's me Chip. Are you okay?"  
  
They were supposed to go out to dinner, per their usual day before cruise routine. Now nine o'clock, Lee was over an hour late, unusual for the prompt Captain. Using his key Lee had given him, he unlocked the door concerned for his friend.   
  
He found the house, empty with lights blazing, a warning as the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. Looking around he found Lee's duffle missing along with carelessly tossed mail. He knew Lee to be fastidious and immediately unpack before doing anything, even back at Annapolis Lee was always unpacked and ship shape before he even got a chance to relax. A large manila folder caught his eye on the coffee table. He went over and looked at it seeing the TOP SECRET stamped prominently on the cover.  
  
  
XXXXXXX  
  
"Admiral, Admiral. It's me, Chip," Chip Morton practically yelled. He still held tightly on the folder realizing it held a key to Lee's behavior in the past few months.  
  
"All right. All right. I'm coming," came the muffled response through the closed door.  
  
The porch lights came on and Chip stared into the craggily face of his superior. Well past midnight, he had come over as soon as he had given Lee's place the once over. Chip hung tightly onto the folder and his blue eyes darted back and forth.  
  
"So what couldn't wait until morning. Chip," the Admiral, said this shy of yelling as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
Chip found the Admiral dressed in pajamas and robe and somehow looked different.  
  
He silently handed him the folder as he saw the Admiral's face change into a bit of pain and remorse.  
  
"I found this at Lee's place, sir. No I haven't looked at it, but I can get a pretty good idea of what's in it." He stared at the blue eyes and could see a guarded secret. Chip's crossed his arms and waited for he explosion to follow. The Admiral invited him in as they headed towards the living room; he followed dumbstruck.  
  
Chip expected some reprimand instead the Admiral sat down on his couch and exhaled; suddenly he looked very old and tired.   
  
Chip sat down and proceeded to tell Nelson how he found Lee's ONI gear missing along with numerous handguns. Lee's place in total disarray, totally unlike his friend.  
  
"Chip," Nelson's, voice quiet. "How quickly can you get a crew together? I mean enough to run Seaview. I know we sail later today but that may be too late. I think I know where Lee went."  
  
  
  
XXXXX  
  
Lee's sources had been correct. He had found Cathy's control and their secret quarters. He blended in and had taken a seedy hotel room and watched the comings and goings. He had counted ten people so far and knew there were more inside. The building was a non-descript high rise, but Lee knew its secrets.  
  
His jeans dirty and torn, his hair unwashed. He looked just like another homeless person on the streets. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was rough and showed the makings of a thick beard. However, his dreams were now nightmares of that weekend. Cathy's screams were more intense, her hurt look boring into his very soul and screamed out for revenge.  
  
He continued to watch and wait for the right opportunity to exact his revenge.  
  
XXXXX  
  
Admiral Nelson went into his office; always tidy he was surprised to find a single white sheet of paper sitting on his desk. He shrived knowing what it might be.  
Picking it up, he read Lee's resignation. He ran his hands through his red hair and all over his face and pounded his desk.  
  
  
"Admiral," Chip's voice spoke over the intercom. "I'm in Lee's cabin. . . and sir, it's empty."  
  
He depressed the button. "Yes, Chip. I have Lee's resignation here. Any luck rounding up the men?"  
  
XXXXX  
  
Sitting in Nelson's cabin, he told Chip the whole story. From Lee meeting Cathy to her death in the mountains. He had a tumbler of scotch in his hand and Chip's coffee had turned ice cold. Both were silent for a few minutes.  
  
Chip shifted uncomfortably in his chair and the Admiral chain smoked.   
  
"All this time and Lee never told me. Why? I've known Lee a long time, sir. This does explain some of Lee's behavior, his disregard for his own life." Chip took a drink of his coffee.  
  
Nelson swirled the dark amber liquid in his tumbler and took a sip. "I wish I knew, Chip. I think.. I think maybe he thought he failed himself. Lee holds himself up to some pretty high standards, one particular reason I wanted him on my boat. I wish he had come to me. I'm as guilty as he is. I knew and I couldn't tell him. Doesn't make me much of a friend, does it now," as he took a long drink of his scotch.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
  
The knock on the door surprised Lee. He took out his .45 and approached the door.   
  
"Yes, who's there?" Lee listened intently at the door, he wasn't expecting visitors.  
  
"Lee, its me. Chip and the Admiral. Let us in."  
  
Infuriated and barely able to contain his anger, Lee opened the door cautiously and signaled them in. He quickly closed the door as Chip and the Admiral took a seat on the threadbare-yellowed couch. Lee took a seat opposite them on a creaky, stained wooden chair, he straddled the chair. The Admiral looked tired, heavy black circles under his eyes and Chip had a look of shock and remorse.  
  
"You had no right to tell Chip, Admiral," Lee admonished.  
  
"He had every right, Lee. Dammitt. I am your friend. Or has that changed too?" Chip questioned.  
  
"What the hell do you want? And how did you find me?" Lee hissed.  
  
"Lee, I've come to stop whatever you're planning," Nelson looked intently at him.  
  
"Don't do me any more favors, Admiral. I considered the last one you did for me and frankly I didn't like it."   
  
"Lee, please," Chip pleaded. "Listen to him. Dammitt Lee this isn't like you," Chip stood up and walked over to Lee.  
  
"Really, Chip." Lee now stood as he eyed Nelson and practically threw the chair down. "Did he tell you he knew who was Cathy's control and didn't tell me. The bastard didn't even bother to tell me that," Lee pointed a finger at the Admiral.   
  
"Did he tell you about the hell I've gone through since Cathy died? I'm sure he didn't tell you that. He likes keeping people in the dark for his own selfish reasons. Now if you'll excuse me. I have work to do." Lee walked to the door.  
  
"Lee, the Admiral had his reasons,"Chip again tried to reason with him.  
  
"Yes, Chip. All of them selfish. Now get the hell out."  
  
"Lee, wait." The Admiral seemed apologetic. "There was one more thing I forgot to tell you. It was Cathy who called and told us of your location. We had no clue. All Chip knew was you were heading to the mountains. Please Lee. Stop and think this through."  
  
  
"Don't do me any more favors, Admiral. What other little things have you forgotten to tell me? I thought you were a friend. I was mistaken." Lee said with deadly quiet.  
  
"Damnitt, Lee!" The Admiral said his voice low and quiet. "This is the reason I didn't tell you. Because I thought you might do some damn foolish thing like this. She's dead, Lee and nothing you can do will bring her back. I admit I made a mistake. Stop this before it goes any further. Don't you care what happens to you?" Nelson stared into Lee's hate filled eyes.  
  
  
Lee stood there watching the Admiral and Chip. " Care. Care? I stopped caring when you let Cathy die. Go to hell, Admiral, " Lee practically shouted. "Remember I don't work for you anymore." He physically pushed Nelson and Morton out of his room and banged the door shut.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
Chip Morton nervously paced the small hotel room. The Admiral had been gone far too long. Nelson was going to try again. Chip had never seen Lee like this, never; he had never seen the anger and hatred in Lee's eyes as he barreled passed him. Lee practically had pushed him to the ground.  
  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
Lee looked carefully from his hiding place; he had seen the Admiral several times trying to find him. But he had been trained very well. He plotted carefully and kept himself concealed. Cathy's control had yet to show, until then he would stay.  
  
  
XXXXXXX  
  
  
"Did you find him?" Chip asked not even letting the Admiral finish entering into the shabby room.  
  
"No, Chip. I couldn't find him. ONI trained him very well," the Admiral sat dejectedly on the broken down sofa.  
  
  
  
  
XXXXX  
  
Lee watched Cathy's control go into the building. His heart beat irregularly as he got his anger under control. He watched every movement, every step and had the man's image burned into his brain. The man who had killed his lover, friend and soul mate. His heart ached to hear Cathy's sweet voice and to feel her soft caress. Silent tears rolled down his dirt stained cheeks. His resolve to kill the man had crystallized and made his mission all the more worthy. He would find his chance, take it and enjoy every moment.  
  
XXXXX  
Lee hid and watched as his quarry finally showed. He had his chance now. He hugged the wall as he made his way into the entrance to the dark, gray building. He wondered if the citizens knew what horrors transpired between these normal seeming walls. He picked at the lock and opened it into a regular hallway, he would have to check rooms in order to find Kronsky, Cathy's former control, Lee had to calm himself in order to complete his task. He continued to hug the walls and check every room. Luckily the building was only three stories high, he was on the second floor when he heard a familiar voice. His heart turned cold and then anger boiled up, he tried to breathe normally but found it difficult. He could hear Cathy's sweet voice and feel her caresses just by closing his eyes. He wiped the tears from his eyes and headed to the sound. He had pulled up his .45 and held it closely to his face. He tried the doorknob and found it open, that didn't bother him, Kronsky thought he was safe.  
  
Lee opened the door to find a well-appointed office. Not a cold gray, stark office, but one with deep blue carpet, heavy wood bookcases and light airy paintings on a cool yellow wall.  
  
Kronsky was leaning over on his dark wood desk doing paperwork. Kronsky was dressed in an expensive blue suit. His perfectly tailored clothes a contrast to Lee's disheveled appearance. Lee approached the desk and went behind Kronsky's chair.  
  
"Kronsky, you bastard, I have you now," and put the gun barrel to Kronsky's head.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. It took you long enough to get here Captain Crane. I had a small wager on how long it would take you to get here, I've seemed to over estimated your arrival," Kronsky laughed low and menacing.  
  
Lee laughed, "What the hell are you talking about? I have the gun to your head and I'm just waiting to blow you away."  
  
"Don't you understand Captain? It was I who sent you the dossier. I find it rather refreshing your devoted love to your late wife. So noble. So romantic. You were born at the wrong time."  
  
"I don't have time for your lectures Kronsky. I'm going to pull the trigger and all your troubles will be gone."  
  
"I'm afraid not," Kronsky moved his index finger on his desk and felt a slight stinging on the back of his neck and then Lee collapsed.  
  
  
XXXXX  
  
"Where the hell is he Admiral?" Chip Morton paced the small room. "You've looked for him for days."He probably killed Cathy's control and his hiding out somewhere. How does that make you feel, Admiral?"  
  
"Chip, just calm down. I will find Lee. I just need a little more time and I will figure it out . . ."  
  
"Time, you want time. And what about Lee? You don't think I didn't see how he changed. We were close, but after Cathy died, I didn't even know him for a while. And just when he was becoming normal, that damn file shows up. You and your damn intelligence stuff."  
  
"Chip, just calm down and give me sometime to think. Dammitt I will find Lee. I know I'm responsible for getting him in this mess in the first place."  
  
XXXXX  
  
Lee opened his eyes slowly, his head pounded. He was standing up with his arms and legs in archaic metal shackles. He tried to recall what happened. He had the gun to Kronsky's head and then the world turned black. Probably some new nerve gas they were working on, he mused. He heard footsteps and closed his eyes again.  
  
"Come now Captain, I know you are awake. We have tested this drug effectiveness many times. Please open your eyes or I will have to resort to some physical persuasion."  
  
  
Lee opened his eyes to the gloating face of Kronsky. He had been played for a fool, but anger, hatred and vengeance burned in his heart for Cathy.  
  
"Ahh, so our sleeping Captain is awake. Pity I had hoped you were a better opponent, but you weren't. I'm sure my superiors well reward me handsomely for what I'm doing."  
  
"So, now what Kronsky? You have me, so off I go into one of your prisons so you can get information from me. You'll never get any information from me, you bastard," Lee spit at Kronsky.  
  
Kronsky then backhanded Lee making his nose and lip bleed, slowly dripping on his shirt.  
  
"First we wait, my young Captain. You are just my first catch."  
  
Lee's eyes slowly opened wide as he realized what he was, "bait", he said under his breath.  
  
"Yes, Captain. Bait. Of course your Admiral will try to find you. In fact we all ready know he's here. So he will of course come to rescue you and then.." Kronsky smiled, his white teeth a contrast to his dark black moustache.  
  
"You bastard!" Lee shouted. Suddenly he lost his fight, his chin digging into his chest and chided himself. "I'm such a fool."  
  
"Yes, Captain. You and the Admiral will have plenty of time to reminisce. Now I have things to do to prepare for his arrival."  
  
Kronsky turned and headed out of the cell leaving Lee to his ruminations and recriminations of his behavior.  
  
The metal door clanged shut and Lee was left in darkness.  
  
XXXX  
  
Admiral Nelson rubbed his hand through his hair and took a long drag on his cigarette. Something had been bothering him the whole time with Lee and Kronsky; of course, it had been a trap all along but not for Lee but for him. He had just as blind as Lee and now, now he would have to tread carefully or both he and Lee would end up in a cold dark cell in the People's Republic.  
  
"Chip I know where Lee is. And I have a plan."  
  
  
XXXXX  
  
Lee tried again to loosen his bindings. No such luck, the metal cut into his flesh and he was tired of standing up. Again he berated himself for being so stupid, he had wished he had been a cold blooded son of a bitch, but knew it wasn't in him. The only reason he had done ONI missions was to forget Cathy and to find a reason to keep going on. Every day would get easier and then someone or something would remind him of Cathy and he would be back to square one again; dejected, depressed and angry.   
  
Sure over the past year, he and the Admiral had gotten back to some sort of relationship, but he had been more argumentative, less willing to hear the Admiral out on anything. He could see the frustration on Nelson's face but Nelson's guilt also played a part in it too. Lee remembered Nelson's cold dark face on the day Cathy died. Boy were they two sorry excuses for human beings, he thought, both wrapped up in their own feelings, it was only now he realized what a position Chip had been in. Always trying to play peacemaker and being rebuffed, he had put his close friend in a lose-lose position.  
  
In the darkness, Lee knew if he made it out he would have to make changes, big changes and small changes. The Admiral had been right not showing him Cathy's file, he would have done the same thing only more recklessly and carelessly. Too late for that, he sighed, he had screwed up and now the Admiral would suffer too.  
  
XXXXX  
Chip knelt down on the hard concrete and again shown the flashlight on the schematic. He didn't know where the Admiral had acquired it and wasn't about to ask. So far all this cloak and dagger stuff had made him nervous, he preferred the slow easy life of submariner and not spy.  
  
"Aren't you done yet?" The Admiral hissed.  
  
Chip turned and glared at him. "You know Admiral if you wouldn't keep asking me I would have been done five minutes ago." Chip then turned back to the electric circuits and tried to forget the Admiral was standing over his back.  
  
"I'm sorry, Chip. It's just..."  
  
"Done," Chip got up and stretched. He turned off the flashlight and folded up the blue prints and slipped it into his back pocket of his black jeans. Both were dressed the same, dark black clothing to blend in with the darkness. The stark moonless night added to their foray into the building.  
  
XXXXX  
  
"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Chip whispered. They might as well paint bull eyes on their backs, he thought and knew no one would have a problem using them as target practice.   
  
The Admiral looked at him, "I know what I'm doing Chip."  
  
Chip shrugged and followed the Admiral silently.  
  
The corridors were brightly lit and they each walked silently and carefully. Both had weapons drawn and were alert to every sound.  
  
  
  
XXXXXXX  
The Admiral looked through the bars and saw a familiar figure.  
  
"Lee. Lee," he whispered low.  
  
The man's head lifted up. "Admiral. It's a trap. Get out now."  
  
"Too late, my boy. Go to work, Chip."  
  
Chip knelt down and put the c-4 in the lock and ignited the fuse. The door blew open with a terrible blast and the Admiral and Chip rushed it.  
  
"Don't you understand, Admiral, it's a trap. They're waiting for you. Leave me."  
  
They both ignored him and undid his bindings. Chip took out a small laser device and cut through the tight metal bindings. Once done, Lee slumped forward unable to stand any longer. Chip could feel the dried blood on Lee's wrists.   
  
"We have to get out of here now," the Admiral said through gritted teeth. Going through the metal door, they were met by four men holding AK's at their heads.  
  
"Why Admiral Nelson, how nice of you to join the party," Kronsky smiled and then the whole place went dark.  
XXXXXXX  
  
The Admiral and Chip put on special glasses and followed the trail they had left. They heard running feet and screaming and hoped their plan would work. Lee remained quiet and did everything he was told to do. Once they reached outside, they all leaned against the alley wall.   
  
"Is everything ready, Chip? Lee, can you make a run for it?"  
  
Lee nodded as they headed for the docks. A few short blocks and the brisk, salt air reminded them of home. They had almost made it when they heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Very clever, Admiral. What do you think we will let you get away? With the Seaview, you and your crew will make a handsome addition to our fleet."   
  
"Go on," The Admiral whispered to Lee and Chip. "I'll take care of this."  
  
The Admiral turned around to face Kronsky. Both Lee and Chip started to head for the docks and the waiting boat.  
  
"What no bodyguards? Just you," the Admiral taunted him.  
  
"You forget Admiral you are on my ground. I have the advantage. Silly Americans."  
  
Lee grabbed Chip's gun and made a dash for the Admiral and Kronsky. Lee held the gun high and found his target, Kronsky.  
  
"Die you son of a bitch," Lee screamed pulling the trigger over and over again. The gunshots reverberated against the wooden buildings and concrete, echoed and bounced back. Making Lee's action more gruesome and cold-blooded.  
  
Lee collapsed crying in fits and coughs, both the Admiral and Chip grabbed hold of Lee as sirens, klaxons and lights came on. Only by sheer luck were they able to make it to the rowboat and avoid the searchlights.  
  
Each taking turns holding Lee keeping him quiet as each rowed steadily out to sea and to the Seaview.  
  
XXXXXXX  
  
"How is he Doc?" Chip looked anxiously at the doctor and glanced over at the Admiral. Each now dressed in their familiar kachki uniforms, back in their own comfortable skins.  
  
"He'll live. But he's going to need some rest. Maybe take a vacation. That sort of thing. You're not going to tell me are you?" Doc said his arms crossed in front of him along with a scowl.  
  
  
"Tell you what Doc?" the Admiral looked concerned. "About what happened, you mean. Let me put it to you this way Doc, the less you know the better. Ask me no questions.."  
  
"And I will tell you no lies. Yes, I know. Sometimes I wonder if I should have stayed in private practice.."  
  
"Can we see him?" Chip interrupted the Doctor's thoughts.   
  
"Yes, but only for a few minutes and then our good Captain needs lots of rest."  
  
Chip opened the Sick bay door and walked in. Lee was lying on the bed, covered in white sheet and blanket. His dark skin color had returned. Chip could see the white bandages around Lee's wrists and the large bruises under his eyes.   
  
"Hello, Captain," Chip smiled and approached the bed.  
  
"Captain? Captain? I think you're mistaken Chip. I turned in my resignation and..."  
  
"The Admiral didn't accept it Lee. He knows a good man when he sees one."  
  
Lee got quiet and started to play with the blanket. He looked up, his green blue eyes full of hurt. "I'm sorry Chip. I didn't mean to get you involved in this. I ... I should have told you sooner, but it was hard for me to accept. Cathy shouldn't have died and I blamed myself. I know I haven't exactly been..."   
  
"Lee were friends, remember. One for all and all for one," Chip said smiling  
  
Lee smiled back. "Yes, Chip. One for all. Including the Admiral. Where is he by the way?"  
  
"Lee he wasn't sure you wanted to see him, after all that's happened. He wanted to give you some time and.."  
  
Lee looked down at his sheet. "All right. I will see him once I get out of sick bay. He and I have to have a long talk." Lee leaned back and closed his eyes. His breathing even and steady, Chip left sickbay lost in his own thoughts.  
  
  
XXXX  
  
Lee knocked hesitantly on the Admiral's door. He had been released from sickbay and the Seaview was just hours away from Santa Barbara. He had a long time to think when he was in sickbay.  
  
"Come," said the familiar gruff voice.  
  
He opened the door and went into the cabin. The Admiral was hunched over his desk, ever-familiar cigarette in his hand. Lee could see the long drawn out lines on Nelson's face and could see a scowl too.  
  
"Admiral," Lee said and stood in front of the desk at attention.  
  
"Have a seat, Lee."  
  
Lee sat down and continued to stare at the Admiral.  
  
"Admiral, I'm so sorry. If I..."  
  
"Don't play that game, Lee. You'll only lose," the Admiral took a long drag on his cigarette and pushed it hard into his ashtray. "Unfortunately, we can't change the past but we can change the future. Do I still have a Captain?"  
  
"If you can still trust me," Lee half smiled.  
  
"Lee, I've always trusted you. I could ask the same of you for me."  
  
"Admiral. You said we can't change the past, but we can change the future. I think. . .I know I have a few more things to work out and I really think I need that vacation. I've been pushing myself trying to forget only that made it worse. And killing Kronsky only..." Lee put his hands in his lap and looked down on the deck.  
  
Both got quiet.  
  
"Lee you're on leave until you're ready to come back. I think Chip and I can hold down Seaview for a while. Besides we just have some boring survey's coming up. Seaview will be waiting for you when you come back."  
  
Lee stood up and shook the Admirals hand. " I'll let you know when I'm ready. And I think thanks are in order, again. Only with a difference. This time I mean it," Lee grinned and showed all his teeth.  
  
"Lee you would have done the same for me. Now get out of here and get your gear packed," the Admiral smiled and laughed. "I will see you later."  
  
"Aye, sir," Lee saluted and headed out the door. "Thanks again."  
  
The door shut and Admiral Nelson smiled. It was good to have Lee Crane back. 


End file.
